


Gas Slips Over The Walls

by rainbownightmare2627



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Gore, Chemicals, F/F, Fluff and Angst, For a Friend, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Other, Possible Character Death, Role-Playing Game, This is My Design, Tumblr, War Era, World War III
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbownightmare2627/pseuds/rainbownightmare2627
Summary: "The spectrum of colors tease my vision in bright lights that I use to not be able to see in the dark as I continue to stalk the corridor in search of... something- anything. The deafening silence was driving me to the edge""It had been only a year since the war started and the world had been purged into chaos... Shoot first, think later. It was you or them.."This goes out to a good friend of mine that is very dear to me. We are both working on this as we speak, So credit is To her and I.





	1. Survival was my only hope,  success my only Revenge

Its been only a year since the war started and the world has been purged into chaos. North Korea has gotten tired of not being taken seriously by America and wipes almost all of Northern California and Southern Oregon. 

This started World War lll, or what some would call today, "The Beginning of The End". We all knew this was coming; our patience was wearing too thin. Nuclear chaos roamed streets and demolish cities, spreading it's reach of untimely death to the eldest of men and youngest of babes, leaving no stone unturned. 

The remaining government that had survived the collision of war was cut off from the public never to receive a word from them; almost as if they completely vanished. No one knows when a bomb will drop or group of soldiers will open fire or when they will breath in the chocking gases that they shouldn't consume making everything go black. 

No one is safe; not even the communities locked up in the vaults or safe houses that dot the nation...nobody could nor will trust one another, shoot first and ask later. Because at the end of the day it was them or you and they weren't willing to die yet, not like this.  
______________________________

I held my head as I stumble among the now empty hallways that litter the Vault. Soldiers had burst in shooting among us, accusing us of being intruders and terrorist that had come from the other countries. 

Most of us had escaped, but some of us either died or in my case are stranded amongst the halls that gas slips in from outside. We are one of the many unfortunate Vaults that lived next to a nuclear bomb site, several in fact. I breathe heavily as a pounding headache racks my body and I can feel my skin boiling as I lay against the cold steel wall trying to regain my balance. 

My vision begins to blur as I feel my skin begin to itch and stretch with agony pouring over me in waves that crash on my nervous system. I can feel my bones quake and quiver inside of my limbs as my teeth and nails begin to ache; feeling as if they're growing. My thought process beginning to widen as the pressure beneath my skull feels like a balloon that is beginning to burst. 

The spectrum of colors tease my vision in bright lights that I use to not be able to see in the dark as I continue to stumble in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: butters-bagels
> 
> Wattpad: CrimsonCodex 
> 
> Thank you I hope you enjoyed!


	2. The art of life is that we exist even in pain

I choke on my own breath as the agony was so great it was starting to swallow me whole. I claw at the walls to grip something for a distraction but all it causes is a screeching from the steel as small Sparks fly.

My teeth tighten as I feel my body tense and ache, I can feel my skin literally tear apart as what seem like bright golden scales form on my skin; though I honestly couldn't tell what was happening as my vision was swarming and swimming in tears. As I tried to breath more chemical gases were guided down my throat more efficiently and I finally fell to the floor from no oxygen and feeling as if my bones were being torn apart and forcefully rearranged. 

Dark spots dance in my vision as my consciousness seems to be covered by a warm fluffy cloud, my thoughts becoming delusional and fuzzy. I finally pass out as my body began to bend as if I was a bird crouching, growing large talons on my hands and toes.

A scale like texture began to overtake my body covering it from the darkness's eyes; expect leaving a small V-line beginning at my waist then traveling up my stomach between my breast and ending at my collarbone making an irregular hourglass shape that glimmered.  
______________________________

Rummaging through the cabinets for some ibuprofen within the tight quarters that was my temporary living space, my head has been throbbing since I first woke up. 

I honestly had no idea if there was any left or not but I could sure look...I paused in my search as I spot behind a box an abundance of canisters that held liquid and solid medicines for all types of colds, fevers and even some I wasn't sure I should have and most of them looked to be unopened. 

Who would have guessed I had so much medicine I'd never use? I scoff softly as I pop out a bottle of the pills I desire and I hold on to the counter in thought as I wait for the pills to take effect. There was a store not far from my apartment on the coast that I needed to retrieve supplies from because if I don't the store will be barren by the end of the week. 

Riots and panic had swept the nation leaving cities, towns and countrysides empty; everything was up for grabs. A deep short laugh that held so much sarcasm in the pitch almost not realizing it was my own voice as a thought passed me; I'm surprised someone hasn't mugged me in an alleyway...in the last 7 hours. 

The pills weren't taking effect and I growl with frustration, I can live with a headache. Another thought that crossed me was that I heard the Vault down on 860th Ave got raided, maybe they left behind loot or more supplies than the store could offer me? I grab my heavy purple jacket and black camo gas  mask-- the gas mask, the only thing my good for nothing father ever gave me; saying it was an antique from Vietnam.

He was right, but back then I thought he was flat out insane sometimes, always paranoid. At least it getting put to good use now, I empty my duffel bag on my bed and head out the door locking the brass knob even if there was no true reason to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: butters-bagels
> 
> Wattpad: CrimsonCodex 
> 
> Thank you I hope you enjoyed!


	3. So, give it your best shot

I approach the isolated vault, looking more like a containment facility than anything else. You wouldn't need to tell me twice that it had been raided, The place looked horrible. What had brought my attention to THIS vault in particular is that a...friend of mine reported strange sounds coming from it, and now that I was getting closer I could tell that was no lie. 

I couldn't help getting shivers, whether it be the noises, the bad vibe, or the fact that the place was actually freezing inside. I guess the Vault had a hard time keeping warm without A/C. Inching closer to the door, I pull out an AK-47 I had brought with me. 

This was a bad idea- a REALLY bad idea. I grab the handle swiftly and suppress a gasp from the cold as it seeps into my gloves then I turn the heavy iced handle. The large circular door slid out of place revealing the inside to look even worse than the out. Blood was splattered on walls, broken tiles and scratched ceilings; the noises only got louder from every shaky step. There was no turning back now, I had already gotten this far. 

I can't turn tail and run from what I already released without killing whatever "it" is...Damn I wish I had backup. The groaning of dysfunctional machinery only added to the intimidating atmosphere. SMG in shaky hands, I continued along the barren hallways, with the only sign of life being the blood spattered on the walls, and the inhuman noises coming from all throughout the building. 

The overhead lights were either dead, dim, or blinking obnoxiously, so I turned on the flashlight I brought with me. The place was lit by yellow and red, making it almost feel homey and warm, but the unsettling silence made sure that was not to be. 

Suddenly, I heard a screeching sound come from my direct left, down a hallway slightly brighter than the others. "Screeching" might not be the right word for it; It was like nails on a chalkboard or the scratching of metal...Maybe that's what it was. Powered by fear, curiosity, and adrenaline, I turned left down the hallway where the sound originated. 

I walked down the hallway a good 25 feet before turning right at an intersection. There, I saw it. At the far end of the hallway, there was a shadowed figure, slumped down on the ground, with scratch marks all around the surrounding metal. The silhouette looked humanoid, but.. Not human. 

I couldn't see clearly, since the hallway further down had lost power and my flashlight didn't light up the hallway that far. Normally, I will admit, I would have ran. I would have ran out the door, closed it, and never come back. Even then I was whispering to myself, "You can bail. You can bail, you can bail.." But something drew me to it. 

I could hear it breathing irregularly, and softly whimpering as well; I couldn't help to pitied it. With my gun still pointed forward I slowly approached the figure.  
______________________________

As my conscience slowly comes back to me the warm cloud leaving my head as I can feel all of my bones have been arranged, I can feel the hounding hot ache of my bones as I lay upon the icy steel ground. After what feels like hours which in fact was only a few moments; I can feel energy starting to return to me ever so slowly as if I'm being given small portions all at once. 

I hadn't realized that I was whimpering with an inhuman hiss at the end as I try to lift myself up. Pain shoots up my spine as I feel air punched out of me, I curl in on myself as everything feels so agonizing, red hot pain blazers in my ears as I can start to hear the groaning, shrieking and grumbling that resides in different hallways within my vault. 

I hear the small intake of breaths behind me...I uncurl from my ball of misery to look around my surroundings with a hazy hurry as my vision bounds around the thermal spectrum ranging from dark purples and firing reds as I look for the source. I spot a red sticky blob and I notice there is a being standing a few meters from me who seems to be slowly walking towards to me? 

I feel bristling from my form as a hiss begins to coil from my throat, my demeanor going for threatening even as I feel the shot of pain go there me as I try to scoop back away from the approaching figure. My jaw unhinges to reveal my lengthened fangs that sharpen giving off a dim glint from the sparking lights dangling from the ceiling, I rack my talons lightly on the hard icy steel ground with a small ticking hollo trying to drive the other being away. 

The other flinches at the sound of scraping against metal. Seems to hate the sound, at this point I definitely would have bite the blob if pain didn't shot up my limbs ever so often as I moved but with adrenaline coursing through me it seems to fade for that moment but I could harm the other...I have the necessary weapons to do so, then why haven't I? I felt this overwhelming calm lay upon my thoughts as it walks slowly closer to me; crouching to my level to seem... submissive? 

I bristle once more to scare them away but they begin to speak to me, "Shhh, It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you." Do they have a death wish? "I know you're scared. I won't hurt you." There it goes again, What do you know; you know nothing of what I have endured...What are they hoping to achieve? "It's okay.." the other extend their hand towards the me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: butters-bagels
> 
> Wattpad: CrimsonCodex
> 
> Thank you I hope you enjoyed!


	4. I'm on the hunt for who I've not yet become

As I had listened to the sound of their voice it is...gentle, slightly lower than a woman's helping me identify the being some, even so, there was an edge to the voice that almost seems hypnotizing. I can feel my nails stop all motion and settle upon the ground, my jaw relaxes as my face returns to form a frown, even the everlasting roar in my skull dulls as my surroundings fades. 

I focus upon the hand in front of me, I had an urge to...nuzzle into the hand? Though, I haven't the slightest idea why! Unfortunately as I was trying to think of why I had such thoughts my body was beginning the motion of doing so, though if it wasn't for the sharp pain that clashed in my limbs as I tried to move I would have been successful in my confusing motives. 

Without adrenaline running through my veins everything came back twice as terrorizing, my body fighting against itself on how to heal and for how long...I let out a small chip of a sigh as frustration and exhaustion fall upon me. I groan as I decide to go back to curling into myself giving into the temptation I might die at the hand of this other...maybe then I won't feel so miserable.

Wow.. I honestly didn't expect that to work. The thing tried to move, but now it was back to laying helplessly on the floor, It was in obvious pain. If I leave now all danger would be erased, I would be safe and I could continue living life holed up in my house by the sea...alone and still fighting to survive. If I save it however...Well...I could always use a little more Aluminum, I sound excited which concern and confusion blossom in my chest--

(With the start of the war, paper money became useless. Aluminum was now the new currency) 

but why? The creature was too big for me carry all the way home, considering my strength, and it looks too hurt to really do much moving of any kind. I looked around to find anything that I could use to carry it home with me. I then realised I was right next to a clinic...maybe they have a wagon or wheelchair of some sort in the small room and grab supplies that were left behind so a Win-win, right?

I sigh softly to myself as I opened the cracked clinic doors and saw a dull gray gurney placed awkwardly in the middle of the room with a first aid kit beside it. It didn't seem like there wasn't much left behind from the raiders, cabinet were left wide open to show white empty shelves and wires were hanging from the ceiling looking as if they've been ripped out of the walls but nonetheless I put it on the gurney and rolled the transportation quietly through the clinic doors again. 

From a little prior knowledge of my nursing cousin I flap the locks out pulling the rails up then lock them once more so the patient wouldn't fall out. Seems like my knowledge has come in handy; Maybe (sometimes) preparation can be useful. I know I wasn't prepared; I was never prepared. 

For anything. I lowered the gurney down so they could get on without having to move much and motioned to the gurney. Hopefully it knew what I meant..

______________________________

I watch as you disappeared through what I remember to be the clinic doors but my mind was still a buzz in pain and I hadn't the clue of what to do...I thought they were going to end me and I was almost welcoming the release but some how a fuzzier piece of mind keeps whispering to me that I'm safe and no harm shall fall upon me now...I didn't know how to feel- my thoughts as I can hear the low squeak of wheels? 

I turn my head to the side of my curled ball to see that they have return with a bed on wheels of all things. I chip in confusion as I slowly turn my body fully with a few hisses and groans tilt my head with my new adoring features bristling with curiosity. What was this...I saw them gesture to the contraption, that for some reason I could not think of a word to come place upon it, tapping the plush bedding with a soft smile as they seem to twitch at the endless sounds that echo among us. 

I believe they may want to get me up there to lay but I don't know why...are they going to kill me outside the vault? Well, I do suppose it is better then dying in a freezer. I chip sadly with soft hisses as I try with all my strength (that I possessed less of) to push my body up and with rushing throbs, I limp and shake as I slump on it halfway. 

I lift my head to them; looking at the dimmed features of the other for a moment as I see the dark tan skin, wide shoulders, tousled brown hair, and an emotionless expression that sat heavily in the features but spoke values in their eyes. I chip at them; my form bristling more with excitement that swirls in my stomach and plays in my blown out pupils.

As I was helped on, my body hums with energy that of pain and stiffness that settle in my bones. I can't help but to give a soft chip in the undergoing pain that still tackles me. My body lays still on the lumpy form of the transportation, I can hear the soft squeak of the wheels as we move, you almost seem hesitant to look upon me. 

As I look at the other for a moment their body seems to fluctuate between the colors of red and purple as if their bodies temperatures are fighting against one another, I turn my gaze away the new colors that swarm my vision making me nauseous. I chip softly to myself as I feel the icy air sweep over my bristling textures that consume my once sun-kissed skin, I bring a hand up close to invade my eyesight. 

I observe the sharp talons that could make steel cry; I reach up with a hand carefully to feel my twitching ears that were long and narrow, caughting all the echoing sounds that seem to taunt me as the halls were empty and the sounds around us seem to go quiet for a moment as the soft squeaking of the wheels come to a stop and I hear the other above me give a crisp, growl of a word that I hadn't grasped. I sit up slightly looking around for a moment as I hear heavy breathing at the end of the hallway; the sounds around us seem to intensify.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: butters-bagels
> 
> Wattpad: CrimsonCodex
> 
> Thank you I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Watching the world unfold around me

I sit in wait as the other motions for me to stay put and don't move, I honestly couldn't move even if I had wanted to. Which I chip back with frustration at the situation as I was looking around the room once more the groans and gasps assaulting my ears as I do, I feel a shiver that runs down my spine as I begin to focus upon a sound that was only a few meters from me. 

I start to notice that is where you are heading as I chip in alarm as the form I see is swarmed in light greens that make me whine from looking for so long, I see you stetch out your hand and retreat slowly once the mangled corpse that walks among the living now turn to stare. Its eye's a glassy void, its legs shaky from the motion of walking, goo dripping from its oozing open red and black wounds. 

Scabs and large gashes lay upon its chest and thighs, it groans slowly as if it were distracted before it starts to advance quickly upon you. Something in my chest grips my heart as I watch this scene unfold from a distance gaze, it lands on you then a boom rocks the walls, echoing and bouncing around us and down to the next corridor. 

I chip with distress as you don't move for a moment, have I been left among the living to suffer in this new body? I haven't a clue what to do so I, in all do respect, force my legs to swing over the rails of this portable bed I lay in and land on the steel floor with a pounding ache that shots up the arch in my scaled feet. As I had landed in a crouch position I can feel the icy currents flow almost non-existent through my bristling scales...no, not scales. 

I look closer now for a moment more to notice that I have bright golden feathers...they fade into a light brown around the edges. As my gaze drifts from my body I look at you with piercing molten eyes as I begin my slow walk, trying to put my motor functions back in action; all that was left now was to push the aching and roaring war in my body aside for now. 

You happen to take notice of me when I am only a good foot away as I chip and hiss in answer as I shake my head, I sigh inwardly as I watch you brush off your clothes and begin shaking? 

I suppose that is the right reaction but not as strong as one might think, you seem to be lost in your own thoughts. Your eyes go wide slowly and you refocus your thoughts...I wonder what had your attention with blown out eyes that shine with anticipation and eagerness. Nervously you start to ask and state why I had got off the contraption, did I hear slight anger? I hiss at you with a biting growl; I will do as I please even if my body is a painful mess.

You glance around us as you give a sigh and stand back, asking if I can walk and to give a spite for glare I stand from my crouch to full height. Sadly I hadn't surpassed you in height; you happen to be what looks like a foot or so taller. I hiss once more to get my point across with a small action of my jaw snapping at you I begin to slowly walk out of this frozen steel vault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: butters-bagels
> 
> Wattpad: CrimsonCodex
> 
> Thank you I hope you enjoyed!


	6. I wave my home goodbye

Glaring at you for a moment as I had begun walking hearing you ruffle through a small white box that you had found previously...wait is that a red Cross on the box? That must be medical supplies then, I listen for a moment as I inch closer to the exit. 

I can feel the small heat waves blast in through open door and it was so magnificent I hadn't realized that I was chipping softly till I heard you listing the medical supplies within the box, "Hydrogen peroxide, bandages, painkillers and Neosporin...the raiders must have not needed the supple I suppose." I chirp at you impatiently as you stand there to which I roll my glass like eyes towards you. 

As you follow behind me out you mock my voice because I didn't express my so-called gratitude to you, to which causes me to once more roll my eyes as you mock my imagery voice you have come up for me, as we go out I can hear the wind sweep low on the ground, see the bright colors that possess the land and as I look around me I couldn't help but look at the world around me. I had been shut in that vault for so long I haven't a clue of what the land had become till my padded feet hit the stall ground. 

Trust me it is not a sight that is breath taking but after almost 200 years of being frozen and spending 13 of those years stuck in artificial lights and steel walls you are bond to love what you now see. I turn back to the other in question and for some reason or another crystal like tears fall down my feathered cheeks as I croak out weakly, "H...home?" I nod distractedly as you seem to ponder intrigued by my word, I had spoken it felt like burning lava; so I don't believe I'll speak for awhile but I couldn't help but to be memorize at the moment I was in. To feel the hot air surrounding my body, bristling my feathers as I walk. 

Feeling the weight of my body over my knees as I move, seeing the decaying bodies and ruins that litter the grounds that lays beneath me. You seem so indifferent as you walk ahead of me, not minding anything but of danger that may appear. Though I can not think as I feel the radiated waves flow over my cheeks, feel the shaped rumble under my sharp toed feet. 

It feels so amazing, I can't help to wish for home- longing for a change...wanting something I know is gone. I turn my eyes to the sky briefly as it turns purple seeming to cool the air around us drastically.

We had been walking for an hour at most when I started to see the outline of small houses and some taller buildings. Around this area there were actually trees ones that were still intact even if they look shriveled up and rotten away, they weren't cut in half or better yet gone completely; roots and all.

This area seems to be nicer than the waste land that has been surrounding us brooding under our soles. I could breath here as if there was life to do so, it seems to be getting dark but it seems as if everything is just stuck in time. Changing but not so noticable as if it is a droplet of rain on a windshield after the pouring of rain, I can hear the static raise around me. 

Like lighting blowing up in light showers behind my eye lids, I shake my head as I hear muffled speaking and I turn my bright liquid gold eyes to you as my breath catch in my throat...what the hell was that? . "...oming, hide, okay? The people here would love to get their hands on something like you." I shake my head as I look around about to question what that was till I heard it once more about a yard or so away. I stumble in my steps as I feel the ground around me rumble and cry. 

My ears shake as the sound assaults my vision making my body go in an action of fight or flight, I stalk upon my hands as I hear the ground crying once more but with groans and growls that rock the trees back in submission of confusion. I arch my back as I stay in front of you with my talons out glimmering low in the dying light settling a waxy burn in my throat as my feathers bristled violently.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: butters-bagels
> 
> Wattpad: CrimsonCodex
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!


End file.
